Egyptian on the Hunt
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: After the men of her Norm treated her like trash because of who she is, Ashleyleft the world of the Egyptian Gods and stumbled onto the hunters of Artemis. The new hunter chose the path of Geb, primordial God of the earth.
1. chapter 1

AN: This story has been on my mind for… a year or so I believe now, I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Summary: After the men of her Norm treated her like trash because of who she is, she left the world of the Egyptian Gods and stumbled onto the hunters of Artemis. The new hunter chose the path of Geb, primordial God of the earth.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Ashley cried as one of the men yelled at her "where are you going? No one would miss a lazy magician like you, so just go!" The leader of the 275th Norm said as Ashley slammed the door on his face.

The young girl walked away from the place that served as her home for a few months and into an ally where she heard the sounds of battle. She rushed over there where she saw a woman in a silver outfit fighting a loin with a man's face and a scorpion's tail. "You've done well daughter of Zeus, but now you will die!" The monster said as he took a step and began to sink. Both the monster and the woman looked surprised.

The magician thanked Geb for helping as she took out her staff. "I don't know what is going on but I won't allow it, Tas!" Ashley screamed as red ribbons shot from the staff and trapped the beast. "Foolish girl, you think mere strings can stop me?" The monster growled as he raised his tail to shoot spikes from it to cut the ribbons, only the stings withstood the spikes.

"Holy Olympus" the girl in silver muttered as the creature looked shocked as well before she drew an arrow from her quiver and sent it flying into the beast. "Dame you…" The beast said before turning into golden dust, and the ribbons were sent back into Ashley's staff. Ashley soon felt woozy and stubbled on the ground, but the silver girl caught her before she blacked out.

-One Hour Later-

Ashley woke up feeling a little puny as she took in her surroundings. What she saw was the girl from before and another girl who looked like a medic. "Phoebe, she is awake. Please tell Lady Artemis that she is awake." The girl asked as the other girl nodded her head and went outside. After a minuet of silently waiting the girl appeared with a smaller girl of the age of 12. Ashley did not know why but she had an urge to hid the talisman of Geb from the little girl.

"My name is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Fertility, the girl wearing the tiara is Thaila, daughter of Zeus, God of the skies and justice, and the king of Olympus. This other girl is Phoebe, daughter of my brother Apollo, and our healer. Now may I ask who are you?" Artemis asked her as the magician calmed down. "My name is Ashley Roman, earth elementlist of the House of Life, and host of Geb, father earth. It is a pleasure to meet you Artemis, or should I say Lady Neith." Ashley said as she bowed to the Goddess changing forms.

Once the goddess was done changing, the two Hunters of Artemis gasped. Neith appeared to have caramel skin and a tall hat that ended in a curved point with two horns and a snake on front of the hat with a blue dress with a tall and slender bow. "Greetings magician, my Greek form is allowing you to be a part of her Hunt. Do you accept?" Neith asked as Ashley nodded her head "I do Lady Neith." Neith then reverted to her Greek form of Artemis.

"Then kneel before me child of Egypt. With you the oath will change a little" Artemis commanded as the two hunters smiled at the thought of having a new sister, when the Goddess told her the pledge telepathically, Ashley spoke the words with ease. "I, Ashley Roman, pledge my allegiance to both Artemis and Neith. To Artemis I pledge to stray from the world of men, and to Neith I pledge to continue to serve The House of Life and the Pharaoh of Egypt for as long as he may rein ."

 **How do you guys like this? Please review and give me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two of Egyptian on the Hunt. I want to thank Bubbles1023 and Oceanfloweroflife for favorite, following, and reviewing this story. The Egyptian spells with be italicized and have the English word in […]

* * *

"What in the Gods is going on here? That girl isn't a demigod, mortal, or a naiad, but a magician from Egypt! I am sorry Lady Artemis, but I am having a tough time she is what you say she is. For all, we know she could be a daughter of the crossroads goddess." Vicky said, a girl who joined the Hunt a few months ago, as a few of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. "She is not a daughter of Hecate. She is a Magician of the House of Life!" Artemis glares at Vicky, making the girls cower.

"To prove that I am not a daughter of this Goddess of magic, I will show you how we magicians do magic," Ashley said, glaring at Vicky as the crude girl rolled her eyes. Artemis commended for the girls to form a circle around the two girls, as Ashley removed her staff and wand from the Daut.

" **Okay Ashley, let's show this whinny Greek who we are!"** Geb told the magician as she nodded her head. "For the safety of Lady Neith and the others, _Drowah!_ " [Boundry] Suddenly a wall of light appeared, thus scaring the ladies and making Artemis shimmer into the form of the Egyptian Goddess of the Hunt, making the girls look at her in confusion.

"I don't know what you did that will not stop me!" The girl screamed and charged at the girl with her hunting knives, only for Ashley to usher another word of power. " _Sa-per"_ [Miss] Ashley commanded as the knives moved away from the girl of Egypt. Vicky went for a knee kick to the gut of the Egyptian as she felt her foot that was placed on the ground begin to sink. "What the Hades is this?!" The Hunter screamed as she tried to free her leg only be served a roundhouse kick by Ashley with hardening dirt and rocks on her swinging foot.

" _Tas!"_ [Bind] ribbons flew from her wand as they tied themselves around Vicky until she looked like a wiggling mummy. "I would not struggle if I were you, you're only making it tighter… No Geb we can't leave her tied up… yes, I'm sure. _Fah._ " [Release]. The ribbons began to disappear, once they were gone the walls of the barrier disappeared as Phoebe ran to Vicky for any injuries.

Ashley was panting and sweat was forming on the brow as Neith walked towards the Magician. "You did well hostess of Geb, I would suggest you calm down before you combust. Rest, that is an order." Ashley nodded her head as Neith changed into Artemis to address her Hunters. "Girls, pack up! We leave for Camp Half-Blood in five minutes." The girls groaned as Ashley looked at Artemis in confusion.

" **Ah, Greek territory,"** Geb said as Ashley rested under a shaded tree. _"Greek territory? What do you mean by Greek?"_ Ashley asked her host as she took deep, slow breaths to calm down from the fight.

" **Ashley my dear, almost every mythology is real. I mean look at us! In parts of America, there are dimension pockets, where the Daunt, or as Greeks call it, the Mist. The Daunt conceals places for those of different myths to live. Boston belongs to the Norse, San Francisco belongs to the Romans, and Manhattan belongs to…"**

" _Manhattan belongs to the Greeks, and then there's us,"_ Ashley told her Host as she looked around the campsite, deciding what to do as she heard Geb give a hearty chuckle. **"That's right my dear. When you get there, I believe the Pharaoh and his sister will be there as well.** " Geb told her as she got up and helped her fellow Huntress.

-One Hour Later-

"Is… is that a dragon and is that the Golden Fleece?" Ashley asked the girls as she looked in amazement at the sleeping beast surrounding the shining coat of gold. The girls nodded their heads as they told her that it was the protector.

As each girl was walking through the barrier Ashley was unsure if she would be able to get through. However, Geb and the others assured her that she would get in unharmed. She just didn't know it would feel like walking through mud or maple syrup.

Once she was inside the camp, her eyes lit up with wonder. She could see the cabins, mess hall, and even a climbing wall with lava running down it. "Wow, this place is awesome!" The magician turned Huntress exclaimed as the others giggled at her child-like excitement.

"Lady Artemis, welcome. I trust your travel was… eventful." A man-horse said as he and the others behind him bowed to her, all but two with a small group behind them. A boy with tan skin, holding an Egyptian sword, and a shepherd's crook and fail on his side, along with a girl with highlighted streaks in her hair. Upon realizing the aura of power, the host of Geb bowed.

"Hello, Pharaoh, Host of Ra, and Host of Isis," Ashley said as Zia went over and asked her to stand. Upon standing and seeing the shimmering form of Artemis Cater realized something.

"Artemis… Everyone that is male kneel." He said, kneeling on the ground as he turned and saw that none of the boys following his example due to confusion. "As Pharaoh I order you… kneel." He said as his voice got a little rougher; the crook and fail glowed with a gold aura around them as the boys of the Norm felt the power of the order. "I am sorry for not recognizing who you were Lady Artemis. Please do not turn my students into animals and hunt them down." Carter said looking down at the grass as he dared not look up.

"Relax. Due to you Egyptians not knowing who I am, I will not turn them into animals. I swear it on the Styx." Artemis said calmly as thunder roared in the background. They all stood up as the Hunters of Artemis went into their cabin and put their bags beside their beds and headed to the mess hall with everyone else.

Once everyone was seated, Phoebe gave Ashley a rundown of the tradition of sacrificing some food to the Gods. Ashley watched as she saw Percy return to his table. "Why is that boy alone?"

"He is the son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea, storms, earth shaker, and the father of horses. He is the only male accepted into the Hunt by Milady." She said as a look of sadness appeared on her face as Ashley decided to ask about it later. Three hoof stomps silenced the place as everyone looked up.

"Demigods and Demigoddess, tonight as always is Capture the Flag…" He paused to let the Ares cabin have their moment. "Tonight is special because we do not have one group with us, but two!" Ashley looked around to see her new family all riled up as Carter raised his goblet at the head of the table of his group.

"To the House!" He said raising the goblet above his head before sipping his drink as the others followed. _'Since he is doing it I guess I should too'_ Ashley thought as she mimicked her ruler. "To the House!"

* * *

I am very glad that I got this chapter done. I am sorry about the long wait. I want to thank all those who reviewed for reminding me of this story.


End file.
